


Aquaphobia (And People Who Suck at Keeping Secrets)

by EmberCelica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor, M/M, mentions of hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCelica/pseuds/EmberCelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune cares too much about what others think, Sun's a blabbermouth who can't help it, and there's a fountain just begging for some (sfw) public indecency. </p><p> </p><p>Written for RWBY Secret Santa 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphobia (And People Who Suck at Keeping Secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> For kaldawin.tumblr.com who likes Seamonkeys. And I like them too, so this was fun. Sorry this ended up posting so late, I was busy all winter break and had to make time to write and get this beta'd, but I hope you like it!

Neptune stormed off after the last match of the day ended, shrugging off Sun’s hand on his shoulder once they landed on Beacon grounds from the floating stadium.  
  
"Dude!" Sun called after him. The grounds were surprisingly empty, most people choosing not to stick around in the evening. The sky itself was approaching colors of blue and purple, and the streetlights came to life as Neptune walked briskly past. Neptune was making his way around Beacon’s courtyard, except he didn't know really where to go, so he just wandered angrily off in some general direction. "What are you doing?"  
  
Neptune refused to answer, and they were approaching a fountain in the middle of this courtyard. Water gushed elegantly from its spouts, and a statue of some triumphant huntress stood on top. "Don't you mean _'water'_ you doing?" He snapped back, not caring if he sounded dumb to Sun.

"What?" Sun sounded confused. “Dude, you can’t make bad puns at me and expect to know why!”  
  
Neptune had hoped Sun would get the hint on why he was pissed. Neptune stopped in front of the fountain and spun around. "I can't believe you said that during the match!"  
  
Sun stopped a couple feet before him and a look of confusion flew across his face. His eyes lit up at the recognition of Neptune's cleverness, but all he said was "What, that you're afraid of--"  
  
Neptune cut him off. "Lies!"  
  
"Dude, I've always known! It's no big deal."  
  
"You kept talking about it during the fight! I couldn’t focus!”

Sun scoffed. “Me trying to ask you to help during our fight is not the reason you were too scaredy-cat to step onto half the arena. Who cares? We won anyway!"  
  
"Well, Team RWBY knew about it, and they have a tactical advantage now!"  
  
Sun rolled his eyes. "What? Are they sneak a water gun into the arena? There isn't a deep ocean stage, I think." He shook his head. “And they wouldn’t play dirty like that anyway.”

"Well, it could happen!" Neptune threw his arms in the air. Neptune knew he was joking, but it felt like nothing Sun was doing was deescalating the situation. Sun usually stopped Neptune before he got all worked up or made a fool of himself. Neptune crossed his arms. “And _why_ did Team RWBY know about it, anyway?”

Sun froze. "Oh yeah, that." He scratched the back of his head, trying to look apologetic. "Woops."

Yeah, Sun had told Blake, sometime before their match, and she must have told her teammates. It was obvious, the way Team RWBY had come over after their victory when Team SSSN re-entered the spectator area.

“Great fight you guys!” Ruby greeted them excitedly, and Scarlet thanked her and made fun of how easily he was thrown out of the arena. Specifically the _area_ of him that got him thrown out of the arena. It was weird, but they had become fast friends in the short time SSSN has known RWBY.

“Good thing you didn’t let that fear of water get to you!” Yang said, winking. Blake had nodded, smiling at them, and a mortified smile had cemented itself on Neptune’s face.

“Good job!” Blake said, and Weiss added, “Though it was quite funny seeing you act like that on the ground.”

And yeah, Neptune was ready for a Nevermore to just swoop in and consume him whole.

“Yeah, it’s just like I told you, Blake!” Then Sun’s eyes drew from Blake to Neptune and he realized his mistake. “I mean, uh, it was _totally_ unexpected and I didn’t tell anyone about Neptune’s fear of water, nope.”

“Thanks,” Neptune squeaked out, and Sun had slapped him on the back so hard he started coughing, and then they took their seats and Neptune tried to tune out every comment Sun made to him about the matches after that.

Sun gestured wildly with his hands as he explained. "Well, I only told Blake, you know? And it just sort of...came up, since we were talking about our teammates, and she was telling me about Ruby and Weiss and Yang, and I already told her about Scar's wet bread thing. And I had to make it up to her since I told everyone about the, you know. The Faunus thing."  He smiled weakly at Neptune.  
  
Neptune narrowed his eyes at him. He crossed his arms. "Dude. You _suck_ at keeping secrets."  
  
Sun held his arms out in a ‘what can you do?’ manner. "Come on. You know I do." He sighed, looking at Neptune, selling the apologetic angle a little better. "Are you done being mad yet?"  
  
Neptune exhaled, letting his shoulders fall. Really, what was the point? "Yeah. Sure."  
  
Sun smiled wide, and a second later Neptune would note that it more of an evil smirk. Scratch that. _Mischievous_. "Good, cause I think you need to cool off."  
  
Suns went from a couple feet away to up to his face in an instant, and Neptune cursed how speed was more of Sun's forte, not his. _Seriously._  
  
Neptune was knocked off his feet and he landed in the fountain, water everywhere. "Dude!"  
  
Neptunes view of Sun standing smugly before him is obscured by the water pouring over his head. He rolled over and almost hit the base of the statue. His clothes were soaked and heavy, and every second in the water was more time for water to seep into his clothes, weighing him down. His heart is leaping out of his chest, and the automatic _oh god oh god oh god water_ panic mode of his brain is overridden by the intense _infuriation_ directed at his partner. "Sun, what the hell?" He sputtered.  
  
"Bam! Get it?" Sun pointed finger guns at him, and if Neptune could he would be pointing his gun back. Preferably shooting his teammate all the way back to Haven. _"Cool_ off?"  
  
Neptune threw his arms down in the warm water, too pissed at Sun to think. "Not cool!"  
  
"Water arena chosen!" Sun said in an imitation of Professor Ports voice, and no sooner did he jump into the fountain, splashing Neptune with a leap of water. “Better be ready, Vasilias!”

Neptune has enough foresight to cover his face with his arm to avoid a faceful of fountain water. "Oh, it's on, Wukong!" If this was how Sun wanted to play, Neptune would _play._ Sun had dry and upright advantage, a shit-eating grin on his face, but Neptune threw himself forward and hooked his arms around Suns waist, dragging him down into the water. Water sloshed around them and Neptune ignored it and focused on his revenge plot, aka: Murdering Sun Wukong and leaving his corpse behind for Sage and Scarlet to deal with.

They thrashed around in the water, Neptune's grip lost with the constant water splashing on him, and soon Sun gained the upper hand.

"Got you!" He crowed on top of Neptune, clothes utterly soaked like his combatant under him. "Oh, with his aura low and his morale utterly wasted by the far superior opponent, it seems that time is up for Neptune Vasilias in the Vytal tournament!"  
  
"Not for long!" Neptune swung out, hitting Sun in the face, and he fell off him. "Oh, baby it's a comeback! It's a _triple!"_  
  
Sun was laughing too hard in the water for Neptune to keep attacking, laying on his side, half-choking on water. Neptune was clutching his sides and laughing too, water soaking into his skin, gathering inside his goggles.  
  
"See, this isn't too bad." Sun sat up and let a handful of water fall through his fingers. Water clung to his body and seeped through his thin shirt. Neptune let his laughter fade and realized he wasn’t panicking as much anymore, all that adrenaline gone with the fight.  
  
Neptune played with the zipper of his jacket, and then zipped all the way down. It wasn’t exactly cold in Vytal, but the nights were warmer than those of Haven. "Well, this isn't exactly the ocean." He slipped out of his red jacket, far too heavy with water to keep wearing and continue breathing. He was just in his white shirt and tie now.  
  
"What's in the ocean?"  
  
"Sea Grimm." Neptune shuddered a little. “Aka, the stuff of nightmares.” Sun nodded understandably and Neptune continued. "And I guess that carries over into just water in general or something, I don't know."  
  
Suns scooted over closer to Neptune, and his tail swished over the back of his neck. "Who cares if you're afraid of water?"  
  
Neptune sighed. His hair flipped over his goggles, heavy with water, and he combed it back.  "It's just with my name and all, people don't really see that coming. It's kind of stupid, too."  
  
"Nah man, it's totally justified." Sun leaned on him a little, resting a hand on Neptune's arm as he talked. "Who cares what other people think? We can stick to being cooler than them." He nudged Neptunes boot underwater with his sneaker. "It's like the dancing thing. You just gotta own it."  
  
Neptune laughed, at least comfortable enough to make fun of that. "Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry for telling Blake, you know." Sun nudged his shoulder. Sun’s smile was small and honest, and Neptune couldn’t help but believe him. Sun was horrible at lying. "And even if they find a way to use it against us, I think the best teammate in all of Vytal could get us out of it."  
  
Neptune didn't want to say he was kind of touched by his partners words, so he changed the topic with "I think we should send you into the singles round."  
  
Suns eyes widened, obviously happy. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yeah! Did you see the way you were in the arena?" Neptune continued, smiling at how Sun lit up. "You were the one actually winning, and the most versatile fighter out of us. Plus, I don’t think Scarlet really wants to walk out onto the arena again after that fight."  
  
Suns tail swished behind him. "I don't know man, are you sure?" He carded his fingers through his hair, sopping wet, as if to try and give Neptune a really good look at who he is and change his mind. All Neptune thought was that he was getting a really good look at him. Sun _knew_ how good he was, there was no need to play coy.  
  
"Well," Neptune puffed up, trying to emulate his usual confidence and almost nailing it. "As the team's intellectual, I say you go forth and bring team SSSN honor."  
  
"Well, if you insist." Sun said, excited, eyes happy in that shining Sun way, and Neptune couldn't help but duck in for a quick kiss on Sun's lips before pulling away, noticing how Sun followed after him a little.  
  
"Hey!" Sun pouted, and Neptune covered his mouth, snickering.    
  
In the close distance, Neptune could spot their teammates approaching. "We've got company."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Scarlet reprimanded, looking over his teammates sitting in a filthy public fountain, sharing a moment. "We don't want to get kicked off of Beacon grounds for playing in their fountains!"  
  
Neptune pointed at Sun, whose hand was still on his arm. "Sun started it!"  
  
Scarlet shook his head. "Kids."  
  
Sun poked at Neptune's shirt, which was soaked all the way through. "Neptune’s wetter though."  
  
Neptune shot back "I think Uranus is pretty wet." He pulls on Sun's thin open shirt for emphasis, only succeeding in pulling Sun closer to him.  
  
Sun stuck his tongue out at him, which was close enough that he almost licked Neptune’s face. "You love me and my anus."  
  
Scarlet gagged. "Gross, you two." Neptune twisted and threw his wet jacket at him. Scarlet squawked and moved away, and the jacket landed on Sage instead.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Neptune shrugged. "Collateral damage, Sage."  
  
Sage grimaced, water soaking into his own jacket and his bare chest. He pulled the jacket off, twisting it so most of the water got out. He laughed after a moment, which was always a good sign. "I think it's _neptime_ for us to go back."  
  
Neptune groaned. "That was so terrible. That was bad, man."  
  
Scarlet shook his head and rested his chin on his hand. "It would have been better if you said,  'I think you guys need a _neptime_ ,'" he sighed.  
  
"What? Give me _sun_ slack!"  
  
Sun groaned. "Dude, don't even try." Sun pulled Neptune up to his feet, and the fluttery, happy feeling Neptune felt in his stomach was only matched by physical senses, like Sun touching his arm, or the water that soaked his very being.  
  
Remembering that last part, Neptune took advantage and shoved Sun back down into the water.  
  
"Ah!"

Neptune leaped out of the fountain, landing in front of his other teammates like the expert gymnast he was. In other words, he fell flat on his face. "Ambush, bitch! For Haven!" he crowed back at Sun, who was splashing around in the water and shouting. Sage took this opportunity to throw the wet jacket onto it’s rightful owner.

“We’re so doomed in the singles round,” Scarlet bemoaned, before laughing at his two teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Beta'd by asteriel.
> 
> edit: shout out to the anon who told me that hydrophobia is an old term for fear of rabies, not water.


End file.
